OS Noël : souvenirs et avenir radieux
by Zumkalt
Summary: Une Jane enceinte et d'humeur joueuse, un Weller en retard pour un gala de charité. Et des souvenirs, sur Sandstorm notamment, qui reviennent en cette période de noël.


Petit OS Jeller tout mignon pour me changer les idées de ma fic' _Trahisons_ qui est un peu plus sombre que je ne l'avais imaginé pour le moment. Le début est assez triste mais je promets que la fin est beaucoup plus drôle et joyeuse (se passe après le 2x10).

…

 **Disclaimer :** Blindspot, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Martin Gero.

…

 **OS Noël : souvenirs et avenir radieux**

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Avec un soupir contrarié, le directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller réajusta le nœud de sa cravate bleue foncée, en s'observant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. En plus de la paperasse, sa promotion était venue avec tout un tas de petits tracas, tel que les réunions budgétaires à rallonge et les participations obligatoires à certains événements mondains. Bien qu'il comprenne l'intérêt du gala de charité de Noël du FBI, et soit même tout à fait prêt à soutenir l'idée, la perspective de devoir passer des heures à serrer les mains de la moitié des personnages influents de la ville ne l'enchantait pas. Surtout lorsque son autre option aurait été de passer la soirée avec sa belle fiancée enceinte de cinq mois...

Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'il repensa aux péripéties des 18 derniers mois qui avaient conduites à cette situation. Après l'échec du raid sur le camp de Sandstorm, les choses étaient devenues un peu folles. Grâce à l'avertissement de Nas, la plupart des agents avaient pu sortir à temps du bâtiment avant l'explosion, et deux morts seulement avaient été à déplorer. C'était encore trop à son goût, mais bien mieux que ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'agent de la NSA avait réagi trop tard. Une quinzaine d'autres agents avaient été blessés, plus ou moins grièvement, dont Reade. Et alors même qu'il cherchait frénétiquement pour trouver Jane dans les décombres, un message radio avait informé l'équipe que Patterson avait été retrouvée inconsciente et blessée par balle à l'abdomen au domicile de Borden, suite à un appel anonyme.

La nouvelle avait causé un choc, puisqu'apparemment totalement déconnectée de la situation présente. En compagnie de Nas, il s'était dirigé immédiatement sur l'hôpital, qui fort heureusement était le même où Reade avait été évacué. La confusion régnait un peu partout aux urgences, avec l'arrivée de nombreux blessés du raid, en plus des cas habituels. Déjà sur place, Tasha avait été la première à camper devant la porte du service de chirurgie, en attendant des nouvelles de leur amie. Après un temps qui avait paru interminable, le chirurgien était enfin venu les informer que la balle avait causé d'importants dégâts internes mais qu'il avait pu stabiliser la jeune femme. Par commodité, Weller s'était alors arrangé pour faire mettre Patterson et Reade, lui aussi sortit de chirurgie, dans la même chambre. Puis ce dernier les avait ramenés à la réalité.

 _Flashback 18 mois plus tôt_

 _-« Maintenant que Patterson est hors de danger, est-ce que quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Jane. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est toujours là-bas » ? La question figea la pièce dans l'embarras. Tasha se mordilla les lèvres de honte pour ne pas avoir demandé, et même Nas avait l'air un peu confuse d'avoir oubliée la jeune femme. Weller pour sa part se sentit plus bas que tout. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé une partie de son équipe et l'inquiétude d'avoir presque perdu Reade et Patterson lui avaient fait momentanément oublier Jane. Décidemment quel ami il faisait ! Après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, voilà qu'il l'abandonnait à nouveau._

 _-« Je ne sais pas, aux dernières nouvelles nous n'avions trouvé personne de Sandstorm sur place, et les seuls blessés recensés à l'accueil en bas sont nos agents », grimaça Zapata._

 _-« Avant de partir j'ai laissé des consignes strictes aux équipes de sauvetages et aux agents valides sur place. Si Jane, Roman ou Shepherd avaient été retrouvés le directeur adjoint Weller ou moi-même aurions été immédiatement informés », répondit Nas d'un air catégorique._

 _-« D'accord, mais… personne ne trouve ça bizarre ? Je veux dire… nous tombons dans un piège et Jane est introuvable, comme le reste de Sandstorm… »._

 _-« Attends, tu insinues qu'elle serait complice… » commença Weller en le regardant furieusement._

 _-« Je ne sais pas, mais réfléchit. Si c'était une affaire normale, et que l'indic dont les infos ont fait tomber l'équipe dans un piège était manquant, à quoi penserais-tu en premier » ? Dit Reade en levant défensivement les mains devant lui._

 _-« Ceci n'a rien d'une affaire normale et nous le savons », intervint Nas. « Je sais que vous en voulez toujours à Jane pour ce qui est arrivé à la directrice adjointe Mayfair, mais je vous assure que sa loyauté va au FBI, je m'en suis assurée »._

 _-« Comment ça vous vous en êtes assurée » ? Demanda Zapata en fronçant les sourcils, causant à l'agent de la NSA de remarquer qu'elle en avait trop dit._

 _-« Nas a… écouté les conversations de Jane avec Borden pour se faire une idée de son état d'esprit », soupira Weller, sachant que la nouvelle n'allait pas arranger les choses dans une équipe en pleine crise de confiance. Et effectivement Zapata et Reade eurent l'air choqué._

 _-« Vous avez… quoi » ? Demanda Reade pas certain d'avoir bien compris._

 _-« Ok, je sais que j'ai vraiment été une chienne avec Jane depuis son retour mais… sérieusement ! Le secret médical ça vous dit quelque chose » ? Demanda la brune consternée._

 _-« Ça suffit », grogna Weller. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Le point est que Nas et moi sommes sûrs de la loyauté de Jane. Maintenant nous devons la retrouver si… »_

 _-« Si quoi » ? Interrogea Zapata en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-« Si elle est encore en vie », souffla Weller en repensant à leur dernière opération._

 _-« Comment ça si elle est encore en vie » ?! Demanda Reade depuis son lit, semblant d'un coup plus alerte et peut être même un peu inquiet. Avec un soupir Weller se décida à leur révéler sa dernière conversation avec Jane._

 _-« Lorsque nous étions devant l'embarcadère du yacht de Marconi, Jane s'est portée volontaire pour monter à bord. Elle disait que c'était dangereux et que j'avais un bébé en route. Ensuite elle a ajouté… elle a ajouté qu'elle n'avait ni famille ni amis et que personne ne la regretterait si ça tournait mal… et que cela faisait d'elle une personne plus désignée que moi pour monter sur le bateau. Donc je lui ait fait croire que j'avais entendu un garde, et le temps qu'elle aille vérifier je suis monté sur le bateau sans elle » souffla Kurt sa voix tremblant légèrement au choc qu'il avait ressenti en entendant ses mots._

 _-« Oh mec… » souffla Reade en reposant la tête sur son oreiller. Même Tasha avait l'air choqué et vraiment mal à l'aise._

 _-« Je vois », dit Nas pensivement. « Ce qui expliquerait ce qu'elle a essayé de nous dire avant de devoir couper la communication »._

 _-« Pardon ? » Demanda Weller un peu perdu._

 _-« Avant de couper, sa dernière phrase commençait par « Si je ne reviens pas… », vu ce que nous venons d'apprendre, elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à survivre… »_

 _-« Une missions suicide », comprit Tasha avec horreur. « Elle pensait que notre intervention conduirait à la mort de Roman et Shepherd. Et une fois sa famille morte… elle serait seule… elle n'avait pas prévu de survivre à la défaite de Sandstorm », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée._

 _-« Exact. Il semble… que j'ai… beaucoup sous-estimé l'impact que la mission aurait sur elle... ». Avant que quiconque dans la pièce n'ait pu réagir à l'admission de Nas, des bruits de voix dans le couloir attirèrent leur attention._

 _-« Madame, madame, revenez ici ! Nous devons regarder… ». Et d'un coup Jane pénétra dans la chambre, suivit par une infirmière qui tenait une compresse à la main. Kurt la regarda un instant, soulagé de la voir en vie, avant que son cerveau n'enregistre les détails, le faisant frissonner d'angoisse. Une estafilade sur sa joue gauche, probablement faite par une balle vue la forme, laissait couler un filet de sang qui avait déjà légèrement coagulé le long de sa mâchoire et sur son menton. Sa pommette droite arborait une méchante ecchymose, et malgré sa veste noire, son T-shirt bleu était manifestement couvert de sang à plusieurs endroits._

 _-« Jane, est-ce que tu es blessée » ? Demanda Zapata, la première à se remettre du choc, en s'avançant vers la jeune femme avant de se figer en regardant sa main droite. Un filet de sang coulait depuis l'intérieur de sa manche et gouttait sur le sol. Mais ce fut surtout le Glock 17 serré entre ses doigts tremblants qui attira son attention._

 _-« Jane… » appela doucement Weller en s'approchant à son tour, les mains bien en évidence. La brune cependant ne semblait pas l'entendre, ses yeux étant fixés sur Patterson dans son lit._

 _-« Jane », appela à nouveau Tasha en veillant elle aussi à garder ses mains visibles et à ne pas paraître menaçante. « Nous devons te soigner. Mais d'abord tu dois nous donner cette arme », ajouta-t-elle en tendant doucement la main. À ces mots, la jeune femme quitta des yeux la blonde endormie, fixant alternativement Zapata et sa main tendue, et Weller qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet. Son expression lui donnait toujours l'air perdue, mais lentement elle leva la main. La tension dans la pièce baissa grandement lorsque les agents remarquèrent que la culasse jusque-là dissimulée par sa manche était tirée en arrière, et la chambre vide. Manifestement, la bataille qui lui avait causé ces blessures avait aussi épuisé toutes ses munitions. Sans un mot, ses yeux se braquant à nouveau sur Patterson, Jane laissa Tasha doucement desserrer ses doigts de la crosse et récupérer le Glock._

 _-« Jane », insista Weller en posant doucement les mains sur les épaules de la brune tatouée. « Tu dois laisser l'infirmière t'examiner ». Son contact sembla la faire revenir à la réalité et elle tourna la tête vers lui, clignant des yeux comme un hibou alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler l'information. L'infirmière qui jusqu'ici s'était tenue en retrait s'avança et épongea le sang sur sa joue avec sa compresse. Puis elle aida la jeune femme à retirer veste et T-shirt, laissant apparaitre une large ecchymose ressemblant à une empreinte de botte sur son ventre, visible malgré les tatouages, ainsi qu'une estafilade profonde sur son bras droit. Là encore, les agents reconnurent sans mal une blessure par balle._

 _-« Je vais devoir l'emmener pour faire un examen complet, et probablement passer des radios thoraciques. Elle doit aussi être en état de choc », dit-elle en s'adressant à Weller. Sa remarque provoqua un changement immédiat chez Jane, qui se recula, repliant défensivement les bras sur son ventre, les épaules tendues._

 _-« Je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera de quitter la pièce », avança prudemment Kurt en remarquant son changement d'attitude._

 _-« Demandez à un médecin de venir l'examiner ici. Nous verrons pour les radios ensuite », proposa Nas comprenant que personne n'allait changer sa position sur le sujet. L'infirmière pinça un moment les lèvres, mais le regard déterminé des agents dans la pièce, dont trois portaient encore leur tenue d'intervention noire et leurs armes, la convainquit d'obéir. Elle désinfecta rapidement les plaies apparentes avant de les bander, puis Zapata tira une chaise juste à côté du lit de l'analyste inconsciente. Après avoir posé une couverture prise dans un tiroir sur ses épaules, elle appuya légèrement dessus, et força doucement Jane à s'y asseoir._

 _-« Elle va s'en sortir », dit-elle à la jeune femme tatouée. « Le médecin dit que l'appel anonyme au 911 lui a sauvé la vie »._

 _-« C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute », marmonna Jane en regardant fixement le visage de Patterson, étrangement paisible du fait des antidouleurs et de l'anesthésie._

 _-« Jane », intervint doucement Kurt en s'agenouillant devant elle pour essayer d'attraper son regard. « Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a tiré dessus »._

 _-« Borden, c'est Borden le tireur », souffla la brune toujours sans le regarder. Sa déclaration attira l'attention de tous dans la salle._

 _-« Tu peux répéter » ? Demanda Reade, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il pensait avoir mal compris._

 _-« L'agent Miller en bas à l'accueil… il m'a dit que Patterson était chez Borden quand on l'a trouvée »._

 _-« Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est lui le tireur », dit doucement Zapata en se plaçant à côté de Weller. « Sandstorm pourrait l'avoir ciblé parce qu'il aide l'équipe à… »._

 _-« Borden… Borden travaille pour Sandstorm. Il était chargé de m'évaluer et de s'assurer que je ne dévie pas de la mission », gémit Jane en se penchant pour saisir la main droite de Patterson, tachant les draps avec son propre sang au passage, ses mains n'étant pas nettoyées. Les halètements choqués du reste de l'équipe ne lui firent même pas lever les yeux._

 _-« Jane… est-ce que tu es sûre de ça » ?! Demanda Weller d'un ton pressant._

 _-« Shepherd… Shepherd me l'a dit. Après avoir envoyé les photos, Roman m'a drogué. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée à une chaise dans un hangar à l'arrière de la ferme. Shepherd m'a dit qu'ils avaient des doutes sur moi depuis la mort d'Oscar… Que Borden travaillait pour eux et avait dit que j'étais loyale au FBI… Et après… après ils ont allumé le projeteur. Et j'ai vu… j'ai vu les images des caméras de surveillance avec les agents. Et ensuite l'explosion. Ils voulaient… Shepherd voulait que je voie l'équipe mourir », balbutia Jane d'une voix étranglée. Même sans voir son visage, tous percevaient sans mal le désespoir qui l'habitait. Reade regardait Jane avec un regard emplit de sympathie, bien loin de celui soupçonneux qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant. Tasha de son côté pouvait sentir les larmes au bord de ses yeux en imaginant ce qu'avait dû ressentir Jane. Etre forcée de regarder impuissante l'équipe qu'elle avait choisie au détriment de sa propre famille tomber dans une embuscade… Ce fut ensuite au tour de Nas d'approcher, et de demander d'un ton étrangement sympathique :_

 _-« Jane, je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous devons savoir ce qui est arrivé au reste de Sandstorm. »_

 _-« Je ne sais pas ». Souffla la brune en tentant de contenir ses larmes. « Il n'y avait que Roman, Shepherd et moi dans le hangar »._

 _-« Comment avez-vous réussi à sortir » ?_

 _-« Shepherd… Shepherd a donné une arme à Roman. Elle… elle lui a dit qu'il devait prouver sa loyauté et m'abattre ». L'information provoqua tous les agents présents d'échanger un regard consterné. Demander à son propre fils de tuer sa sœur de sang-froid c'était… tout simplement malade._

 _-« Roman… Roman n'a pas pu le faire, il a pointé l'arme sur Shepherd et a pressé la détente. Mais le chargeur était vide »._

 _-« C'était un test », comprit Nas en adressant à la brune recroquevillée sur sa chaise un regard compréhensif, que celle-ci ne pouvait pas voir, en raison de sa tête toujours baissée._

 _-« Oui. Et comme Roman a… échoué, Shepherd a décidé de nous éliminer tous les deux. Elle a sorti une arme… et Roman s'est jeté sur elle. Il a été touché en dessous de l'épaule, et je me suis jetée sur le bureau pour briser la chaise. Nous nous sommes battus. Roman et moi… contre elle. Roman a récupéré l'arme et lui a tiré dans l'épaule. Ensuite… ensuite nous avons fui pendant que les hommes de Shepherd essayaient de forcer la porte. Roman… Roman m'a indiqué un endroit pour le soigner. C'était… c'était là qu'ils m'ont tatoué et ont effacé ma mémoire. J'ai… j'ai essayé de convaincre Roman de venir avec moi au FBI mais… mais il vous déteste. Il a dit qu'il avait trop de mauvais… souvenirs. Alors… alors j'ai rempli une seringue de ZIP trouvé dans un tiroir et... et je l'ai drogué pendant qu'il ne se méfiait pas », dit la brune, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. Weller, choqué, se releva et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux._

 _-« Bon sang, toute cette opération… les dés étaient pipés dès le départ »._

 _-« Il semble en effet que Sandstorm avait prévu toutes les éventualités. Même celle où Jane se retournait contre eux », acquiesça gravement Nas en regardant tour à tour les agents présents._

 _-« Ce qui veut dire qu'ils nous ont roulé depuis le début. Jane n'a jamais eu la moindre chance d'obtenir des informations viables de leur part, ils se sont juste servis d'elle comme appât », dit Reade en regardant la brune éplorée avec pitié. Dans le même temps, Zapata s'était postée à côté d'elle pour lui frotter doucement le dos afin de la réconforter._

 _-« Si Borden travaillait en effet pour Sandstorm, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il faudra attendre que l'agent Patterson se réveille pour avoir tous les détails, mais d'après les premières constatations sur place, la maison présente des traces de lutte et plusieurs impacts de balles dans l'escalier. Il a dut faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'a trahit, et elle aura essayé de l'arrêter », commenta Nas._

 _-« Mais pourquoi lui tirer dessus et appeler une ambulance ? Il aurait pu la laisser mourir, cela lui aurait donné plus de temps pour fuir avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée », demanda Reade perplexe._

 _-« Ils sortaient ensemble », lui rappela sa coéquipière en continuant de frotter le dos de Jane. « Et je pense vraiment qu'il l'aimait. Si le tir était accidentel, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Il a dû appeler une ambulance et quitter les lieux juste avant son arrivée »._

 _-« Cela ne nous dit cependant toujours pas où est Roman. Ni comment Jane est arrivée là ». Soupira Weller, en se massant les tempes pour essayer de dissiper le mal de crâne qui le menaçait._

 _-« Jan »e, demanda doucement Zapata en se penchant sur la jeune femme. « Où est ton frère » ? Sa question sembla tirer Jane de son état contemplatif et elle leva les yeux du lit de Patterson pour regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait le jeune homme dans la pièce._

 _-« Je… il est… J'ai essayé de l'emmener au FBI. Mais Sandstorm nous a trouvé, » s'anima soudain la jeune femme alors que les souvenirs revenaient. « Une demi-douzaine d'hommes avec des fusils d'assauts… ils ont attaqué l'endroit où nous étions. J'en ai abattu trois, et peut-être blessé un ou deux autres… mais… Roman… Roman a été touché à la poitrine. Je l'ai mis dans la voiture et j'ai conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche aussi vite que possible»._

 _-« Ici ? Jane est-ce que Roman est ici » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton pressant._

 _-« Oui, en chirurgie, ils ne voulaient pas que j'entre. Je devais attendre que le médecin vienne mais ensuite j'ai vu l'agent Miller et je… oh mon dieu je dois aller voir si il est sorti. Je dois savoir si il va bien… » paniqua d'un coup la brune en prenant conscience que le choc et son inquiétude pour Patterson, sa seule amie, lui avait temporairement fait oublier son frère._

 _-« Non Jane. Vous êtes blessée. Vous devez rester en attendant que le médecin vienne vous examiner. Je vais aller voir comment va Roman et le placer sous… protection au cas où Sandstorm viendrait. Ensuite nous déciderons quoi faire de vous deux ». Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, l'agent de la NSA se rendit compte que la formulation était une erreur en voyant le regard paniqué de Jane._

 _-« Non… s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que j'ai échoué à les arrêter… et que maintenant que Sandstorm sait que j'ai trahit je ne suis plus utile à personne… mais pitié ne me renvoyez pas à la CIA ! Je… je ferais tout ce que vous voulez… » plaida Jane en les regardant tour à tour les larmes aux yeux, tentant de se lever malgré l'épuisement._

 _Flashback fin_

À ce dernier souvenir, Weller fronça les sourcils en se rappelant le désespoir dans la voix de la belle brune. Son air misérable avait fendu le cœur de toute l'équipe. Elle avait eu l'air tellement certaine qu'ils allaient la remettre à la CIA pour être torturée à nouveau…

-« Est-ce que c'est la cravate qui te perturbe autant » ? Lui demanda une voix douce le faisant sursauter de surprise. Kurt se retourna vers sa fiancée en pestant.

-« Arrêtes de te faufiler comme ça dans mon dos espèce de petit ninja sournois », la gronda-t-il gentiment, arrachant un grand sourire à la jeune femme, qui venait de finir de décorer le sapin dans le salon.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sourd, j'ai mon avertisseur pourtant », rétorqua Jane en se rapprochant de lui et en indiquant les grelots sur son bonnet de noël, qui tintaient à chaque pas. L'accessoire était le résultat des plaintes de nombreux agents excédés. Ces derniers mois, la brunette s'était amusée à se faufiler partout au bureau, pour faire sursauter les agents sans méfiance en apparaissant silencieusement d'un coup à côté d'eux. Même son ventre qui s'arrondissait peu à peu ne semblait pas nuire à sa furtivité, à sa grande fierté et au grand désespoir des victimes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Reade, excédé d'avoir renversé son thé sur sa main ou ses chaussures après avoir été surpris trois fois en une seule matinée mène la révolte. Désormais, et puisque c'était la période de noël, la brune avait obligation de porter un bonnet rouge à grelot partout dans les locaux du FBI, afin d'avertir de son approche.

Loin de se vexer, la jeune femme avait pris cela comme un nouveau défi à ses compétences. Et s'il en jugeait par le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, Weller s'attendait à recevoir très bientôt de nouvelles protestations de ses agents. La situation l'amusait tellement que Jane avait même commencé à le porter chez eux, se moquant de lui en le faisant exagérément tinter lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision.

-« À quoi est-ce que tu pensais » ?

-« À pas grand-chose. Juste… juste quelques mauvaises images de l'échec du raid ». Dit honnêtement Weller en voyant le regard de sa belle se voiler légèrement. Jane croisa les bras défensivement sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit remarquer à Kurt qu'elle portait une de ses vieilles chemises. Chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et exhibait ses longues jambes tatouées d'ailleurs. L'esprit de la brunette repartit malgré lui en arrière, lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée à l'hôpital devant l'équipe. L'épuisement, apprendre que Borden travaillait pour Sandstorm et savait qu'elle avait trahi l'organisation, l'embuscade, les blessures, la blessure de son frère, puis la nouvelle de la blessure de Patterson en arrivant à l'hôpital… tout cela en même temps avait juste été trop à gérer.

Pendant un moment, elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'ils la remettent à la CIA pour la punir de son échec. La soudaine préoccupation de l'équipe envers elle, après des semaines de froideur, l'avait même tellement surprise qu'elle avait d'abord pensé à une ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Finalement l'équipe médicale venue l'examiner avait fini par la sédater pour la soigner calmement.

Elle s'était ensuite réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, son frère dans le lit d'à côté. Curieusement, c'était Zapata qui s'était portée volontaire pour attendre son réveil. Weller et Nas avaient de nombreux détails à régler après les dernières révélations, notamment avec le directeur Pellington qui était venu demander des comptes suite à l'échec du raid. La situation l'avait rendue un peu mal à l'aise, mais avait permis aux deux jeunes femmes de mettre les choses au point entre elles. La perspective de Tasha lui accordant une deuxième chance avait fait bondir son cœur de joie. La Latina avait ensuite passé un long moment à lui parler. Commençant par donner des nouvelles de Reade, qui s'ennuyait ferme sur son lit, et de Patterson, qui n'était toujours pas réveillée, elle avait ensuite entrepris de la convaincre que personne n'allait la livrer à la CIA.

La situation était devenue un peu plus compliquée au réveil de Roman. La dose de ZIP avait provoqué l'effacement de quelques souvenirs mais pas suffisamment et pas de la manière que Jane espérait. En plus de toujours se rappeler de certains événements douloureux de leur enfance, le jeune homme lui en voulait d'avoir trahi la cause et de l'avoir drogué. Tasha avait rapidement décidé de surveiller la situation depuis l'extérieur de la chambre, laissant le frère, attaché à son lit, et la sœur argumenter de plus en plus fort. Finalement, Jane avait résolu de tout lui raconter, en commençant par Oscar essayant d'effacer sa mémoire à nouveau, puis sa captivité aux mains de la CIA et son retour au FBI avec les détails de l'accord qu'elle avait passée avec Nas. Roman s'était un peu adoucit après ça. Nas, Weller et Tasha qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre en compagnie de Pellington avant d'entendre la dispute avaient pour leur part été choqués en entendant le point de vu de Jane sur les événements.

Il avait ensuite fallu du temps pour le convaincre, mais Roman avait finalement accepté d'aider Jane et le FBI. Shepherd avait d'ailleurs planté elle-même les graines du doute dans son esprit en lui demandant d'exécuter sa propre sœur. Sachant que leur mère n'aurait de cesse de leur faire payer ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres options pour protéger Jane de toute façon.

Grâce aux informations de Roman, partagées au compte-goutte, le FBI avait fait des progrès réguliers pour perturber les plans de Sandstorm. Mais pendant des semaines il avait refusé d'adresser la parole aux agents ou à Nas, leur reprochant le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à sa sœur. Laissant à Jane le soin de servir d'agent de liaison entre lui et les autorités. La seule exception était Patterson, puisque pendant toutes ces semaines elle avait été la seule à traiter Jane comme un être humain. Jane sourit malgré elle en repensant à Roman suivant partout sa sœur, mais aussi Patterson lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, comme un grand nounours protecteur.

-« Et toi, à quoi penses-tu » ? Demanda Kurt en la voyant sourire et se détendre.

-« À Roman suivant Patterson partout quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital ». Kurt ricana à ce souvenir. Quoi que l'on puisse reprocher à son futur beau-frère, il était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur. « Et au fait que les choses sont allées de mieux en mieux pour moi à partir de ce jour-là ».

-« Vraiment ? Quelles genres de choses jolie dame » ? Demanda l'agent en s'approchant de sa fiancée avec un grand sourire pour l'enlacer.

-« Eh bien, voyons voir », commença le brune en comptant sur ses doigts : « Je suis libre, mon frère aussi, la CIA ne me poursuit plus, Sandstorm n'existe plus, je ne fais plus de cauchemars, mes erreurs ont été pardonnées, j'ai un travail intéressant qui me permet d'aider les gens, des amis extras, un bel endroit où vivre et je vais avoir un joli bébé ».

-« C'est tout ? Pas un mot sur l'homme formidable qui partage ta vie ? Et accessoirement père de ce petit bout de chou » demanda Kurt avec un faux air vexé en posant une main sur son petit ventre.

-« Plus de place dans ma liste de priorités », répondit malicieusement la brune en agitant ses dix doigts devant lui en guise de preuve.

-« Je pense que maman a besoin d'un petit rappel », dit Kurt en se penchant pour parler au ventre de Jane, avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme, qui se transforma en un soupir déçut lorsqu'il y mit fin.

-« Désolé, mais je dois y aller, je suis vraiment en retard à ce gala ».

-« Mais le bébé veut un autre câlin de papa », tenta la brune en se cramponnant à lui.

-« Le bébé vraiment » ? Demanda Kurt en lui jetant un regard amusé, pas dupe une seconde.

-« Eh bien… maman aussi aimerait un gros câlin. Surtout que son homme est très très élégant », souffla Jane avec un air charmeur en jouant avec sa cravate.

-« Bien sûr que je le suis », répliqua Kurt en arborant un air content de lui. « Tout comme je suis très en retard » poursuivit-il en essayant doucement de se dégager de son étreinte.

-« Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment très envie que tu restes me tenir compagnie », répondit la brune en faisant la moue. Un autre des trucs qu'elle avait ramassés à force de traîner avec Tasha et Patterson se dit Weller. Si les premiers temps de leur relation, après que Nas ait rompu avec lui une fois Sandstorm neutralisé, avaient été assez maladroits, Jane s'était bien rattrapée depuis. Et sous l'influence de ses deux amies elle était devenue beaucoup plus confiante en ses atouts. Beaucoup trop pour sa tranquillité même, pensa Weller en sentant sa virilité se réveiller alors que sa fiancée se frottait contre lui. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, le directeur adjoint parvint pourtant à s'éloigner de la tentatrice.

-« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille », dit-il d'un ton morne. « Pellington et le maire vont sûrement m'attendre. Et puis Tasha et Patterson ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour te tenir compagnie ».

-« Très bien », soupira sa fiancée avec un faux air tragique. « Si tu aimes plus ton travail que moi… »

-« D'abord la séduction et maintenant le chantage affectif » ? Rétorqua Weller amusé. « Tu passes trop de temps avec Tasha, ses mauvaises manières déteignent sur toi. Si j'essaye encore de partir que vas-tu faire ? Voler mes clés de voiture » ? Ajouta-t-il amusé en tâtant machinalement ses poches… pour les trouver vide. Il releva les yeux pour trouver sa fiancée le fixant avec un regard beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête.

-« Jane… » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

-« Oui » ?

-« J'ai besoin de mes clés ».

-« Oh tu les as encore perdues ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à regarder sur le meuble de l'entrée, c'est souvent là que tu les poses », répondit la brunette en affectant un air pensif mais sans pouvoir cacher son sourire.

-« Très drôle petite pickpocket. Je les avais dans ma poche il y a deux minutes à peine. Rends les moi s'il te plait », soupira Kurt en regardant sa montre.

\- « Vous m'accusez de vol agent Weller ? J'espère que vous avez des preuves solides, mon fiancé à un poste important, il pourrait vous faire avoir des ennuis ». Lâcha Jane, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-« Oh vraiment » ? Répliqua aussitôt Weller en s'approchant, entrant malgré lui dans son jeu. « Je vais devoir procéder à une fouille au corps dans ce cas ».

-« Il faudra m'attraper d'abord », lui dit Jane avant de partir au petit trot en direction de leur chambre. Surprit, Kurt partit avec un temps de retard, mais la rattrapa facilement à quelques pas de la porte, prenant bien garde à la saisir par le haut du corps pour ne pas risquer de blesser le bébé par inadvertance.

-« Très bien mademoiselle Doe. Nous disons donc vol qualifié, tentative de fuite… et résistance à agent », ajouta Kurt alors que sa fiancée essayait de lui mordiller la main par jeu. « Rendez-moi mes clés maintenant et vous éviterez la fouille complète ». Mauvaise chose à dire à une femme enceinte avec les hormones ébullitions pensa-t-il instantanément alors que la brune se tortillait dans ses bras pour se retourner et le regarder avec envie, avant de lui sauter au cou et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, perdant son bonnet dans la manœuvre.

-« Kurt », gémit-elle. « J'ai envie de toi ». Par réflexe, l'agent mis les mains sous les fesses de sa belle pour la soutenir, s'étonnant de sentir la peau nue sous la chemise désormais relevée.

-« Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je ne porte QUE cette chemise » ? Souffla Jane en lui mordillant l'oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire perdre à Kurt le peu de self-control qu'il avait encore, et l'agent du FBI se dirigea vers leur lit en embrassant fougueusement la femme dans ses bras. La chemise de Jane ne reste pas un obstacle très longtemps, et après l'avoir doucement allongée sur le lit, Kurt entreprit de couvrir son corps de baisers, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils firent passionnément l'amour, Kurt faisant cependant bien attention à rester en équilibre sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas risquer d'écraser le bébé. Se détachant à regret du corps merveilleusement chaud de sa fiancée, l'agent du FBI entreprit ensuite de se rhabiller. Un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit lui apprit que le temps d'arriver, il aurait presque une heure de retard.

Mais il devait l'admettre, cela en valait vraiment le coup, pensa-t-il en admirant la forme nue de Jane recroquevillée autour de son oreiller, le regardant avec un air presque rêveur, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire très satisfait aux lèvres.

-« Puis-je récupérer mes clés maintenant » ? Demanda Kurt en se penchant pour un dernier baiser.

-« Jetées sur le lit de la chambre d'amis en passant devant », bailla la jeune femme en relevant légèrement la tête pour lui rendre son baiser.

-« J'y vais. À plus tard. Soyez sages ce soir », taquina-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-« Pas de promesses », lui répondit la voix amusée de Jane qui s'était levée à sa suite pour une douche rapide. Souriant pour lui-même, Kurt récupéra ses clés de voiture et s'arrêta un moment contempler l'œuvre de sa petite amie dans le salon. Cette année, elle avait tenu à décorer le sapin seule, mais ils devaient passer le week-end à décorer ensemble le reste de l'appartement. Kurt sortit joyeusement et appela l'ascenseur. Au moment où il en sortait dans le hall de l'immeuble, il aperçut Tasha et Patterson qui y entraient, les bras chargés de paquets de nourriture.

-« Eh patron… tu ne serais pas en retard par hasard » ? Le héla Zapata en souriant devant sa mine encore un peu débraillée.

-« Très drôle. Il se trouve que j'ai été agressé et séquestré chez moi par une femme enceinte folle de mon corps », rétorqua Weller en affectant un air supérieur.

-« Je vois ça », gloussa la brune. « On dirait que tu as croisé un ouragan de catégorie trois ». Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Patterson posa ses paquets au sol et entreprit de réajuster sa chemise en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle redressa ensuite sa cravate et lissa les plis de sa veste avec des gestes sûrs.

-« Et voilà. Beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je suis certaine que tu vas faire un malheur à ce gala », dit gentiment la blonde ses yeux brillant de malice. À côté d'elle, Tasha se mordait nerveusement les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-« Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Demanda Kurt soupçonneux.

-« Pas du tout, tu es très élégant », lui assurèrent les deux femmes en chœur. Décidant de laisser tomber pour ne pas être plus en retard, il se retourna néanmoins pour un dernier avertissement.

-« Jane est sous la douche, mais elle est sûrement encore un peu fatiguée. Ne la laissez pas manger trop de sucre. Et arrêtez de lui donner des idées bizarres ».

-« Pas de promesses papa ours », répondit effrontément Zapata en ricanant avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

..…

Arrivé au gala, Weller laissa ses clés à un voiturier qui lui adressa un regard curieux. Haussant mentalement les épaules, le directeur adjoint du FBI se décida à entrer dans l'arène et commença à serrer les mains des représentants des différentes agences. Les regards amusés ou curieux qu'il continua de recevoir le rendirent pourtant soupçonneux. Tout en se dirigeant vers le maire et le directeur Pellington qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin, Kurt inspecta rapidement sa tenue, n'y trouvant rien de mal.

-« Monsieur le Maire, Directeur, pardonnez mon retard j'ai été légèrement retenu ».

-« Je vois ça agent Weller », répondit Pellington en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, alors que le maire riait doucement.

-« Directeur adjoint Weller, un plaisir de vous voir. J'espère que votre merveilleuse fiancée se porte bien » ?

-« À merveille, Monsieur, merci de demander. La grossesse commence à la fatiguer un peu mais elle est capable de regains d'énergie surprenants ».

-« C'est ce que je constate », gloussa l'homme avant de s'excuser pour aller à la rencontre de quelques connaissances, suivit par Pellington qui adressa un dernier regard mécontent à un Weller perplexe. Alors que l'agent commençait à vraiment se poser des questions, une voix familière derrière lui l'interpella : « Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas trop les retards, mais on dirait que Pellington est particulièrement fâché ce soir boss ».

-« Ouais, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi… », commença Kurt en se tournant vers Reade avant de le voir ricaner, tandis que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait éclatait de rire.

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement depuis que je suis arrivé » ? Pesta l'agent vexé.

-« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'en plus de visiblement te mettre en retard, Jane a laissé un petit cadeau sur toi », lâcha son ami clairement amusé. Devant son air perplexe, la compagne de Reade sortit un petit miroir de poche de son sac à main, et le tendit à Kurt en souriant. Ce dernier s'observa un instant, remarquant enfin le suçon stratégiquement placé juste assez haut pour ne pas être couvert par le col de sa chemise.

-« Cette sournoise petite chipie », grogna Weller vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement. « Je me demandais pourquoi Tasha et Patterson ricanaient quand nous nous sommes croisés dans le hall ». Sa déclaration déclencha un hochement de tête compréhensif de Reade, habitué aux frasques du duo de choc. Duo qui était devenu un trio depuis que les choses étaient revenues à la normale avec Jane et que celle-ci subissait la mauvaise influence de ses deux amies. Et autant il était heureux que la situation se soit apaisée dans l'équipe, autant pour sa propre tranquillité il préférait ne pas faire face aux trois jeunes femmes ensemble.

-« Arrête de sourire », gronda son patron en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Sinon je lâche Jane sur toi avec autorisation de faire de ta vie au bureau un enfer ».

-« Tant qu'elle est obligée de porter son bonnet je ne crains rien », répondit Reade avec un sourire victorieux.

-« Eh bien vous apprendrez agent Reade, que ma délicieuse fiancée semble avoir trouvé le moyen de se déplacer sans faire de bruit, même avec les grelots. Et si Patterson et Tasha se joignent à elle…», dit Weller avec un sourire sardonique.

-« Tu plaisante j'espère » ! S'exclama Reade. « Misère finit la tranquillité… ». Puis avisant le regard amusé et un peu insistant de sa compagne. « Oh désolé, Sonia, voici le directeur adjoint Kurt Weller, patron, voici ma petite amie Sonia ».

-« Enchanté, Reade parle souvent de vous », se rappela Kurt. « Vous travaillez au cabinet du maire c'est ça » ?

-« Exact directeur adjoint Weller, un plaisir de vous rencontrer », répondit agréablement la femme en souriant. « Bien que je doive dire que je suis un peu surprise que des agents du FBI sachent s'amuser », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard moqueur à son petit ami.

-« Eh bien nous travaillons avec plusieurs collègues féminines très… créatives, surtout à cette époque de l'année », commença Reade avant d'être interrompue par son patron.

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, les trois ensembles sont justes… infernales en ce moment. Surtout celle dont les hormones causent des sautes d'humeur inattendues ».

-« C'est toi qui l'a dit », répliqua précipitamment l'agent en agitant les mains, comme pour se dédouaner.

-« Oh s'il te plait, elles sont à dix blocs d'ici, comment veux-tu qu'elles apprennent… » amorça Kurt avant d'être interrompu par le bourdonnement de son téléphone l'informant de l'arrivée d'un message.

-« C'est Jane », constata-t-il avant de lire le contenu : « _Pas très gentil de dire du mal de nous_ ».

-« Comment est-ce qu'elles ont réussi à faire ça » ? Demanda Reade incrédule.

-« _Taupe à la réception ? »_ renvoya Kurt. La salve de réponses le fit éclater de rire et il montra les messages à Reade.

-« _Non, supériorité du cerveau féminin ». « Patterson a pris en compte ton retard et le fait que tu irais d'abord voir Pellington et le maire ». « Afin d'estimer le temps qu'il te faudrait pour tomber sur Reade et commencer à te plaindre_ ».

-« Tu vois ce que nous subissons tous les jours », se plaignit Reade en regardant sa petite amie, qui se contenta de rire. Weller pour sa part tapa rapidement un nouveau message : « _Vous allez payer pour le suçon_ ». La réponse fut presque instantanée : « _Patterson et Tasha disent qu'elles ne voient pas de quoi tu parles_ » avec le smiley d'un petit ange, suivie d'un autre message « _Et moi je me contente de marquer ma propriété_ », accompagné d'un smiley tirant la langue.

-« _Propriété_ ? » renvoya Kurt amusé. La réponse fut encore plus rapide que la précédente : « _Bébé veut que toutes ces femmes en robe sexy au gala sachent que papa est pris_ ».

-« _Donc bébé a demandé à maman de faire un suçon à papa ?_ » La réponse de Jane lui arracha un nouveau sourire : « _Oui_! ». Sa fiancée n'était pas vraiment de nature jalouse, mais la grossesse la rendait parfois un peu émotive, ce qu'il trouvait attendrissant. « _Papa est d'accord avec bébé. « Mais maman va être punie pour avoir fait avoir des ennuis à papa avec son patron_ ». Avisant Reade et Sonia qui le regardaient amusés, Weller rangea le téléphone dans sa poche en essayant de reprendre un air sérieux qui ne trompa personne.

-« Donc Edgar me dit que votre fiancée est enceinte » ?

-« Oui, elle commence le sixième mois. Toujours aussi têtue qu'avant, mais avec les hormones en plus », plaisanta Weller.

-« J'espère que vous ne la laissez plus aller sur le terrain ».

-« Certainement pas. Plus depuis le début du deuxième mois. Maintenant elle utilise ses compétences linguistiques pour passer d'une équipe à l'autre, faire des traductions d'écoutes téléphoniques, parfois interroger des suspects qui ne parlent pas anglais au bureau, ce genre de choses… ».

-« Ce qui lui laisse beaucoup de temps libre pour surgir partout dans le bâtiment comme un ninja, et traumatiser les agents sans méfiance », ajouta Reade avec une grimace désespérée comique.

-« Jane préfère parler « d'évaluation surprise des compétences », d'après elle un bon agent doit toujours être sur ses gardes ». Ricana Weller.

-« C'est un point de vue qui se défend », répondit Sonia, pendant que Reade marmonnait quelque chose à propos de solidarité féminine. Avant que Weller ne puisse répliquer, son téléphone bourdonna à nouveau. « _Tasha et Patterson m'ont ramené des cadeaux pour me faire pardonner_ ». En pièce jointe du message, se trouvaient deux photos dont l'ouverture manqua de lui causer une crise cardiaque. La première était Jane portant une nuisette rouge très courte qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. La deuxième était Jane portant un ensemble de lingerie bleu pâle qui s'accordait merveilleusement avec ses tatouages et laissait bien apparent son petit ventre rond, ce que Kurt trouvait encore plus sexy.

En zoomant un peu sur les photos, il remarqua le grand sourire de sa fiancée, mais surtout ses cheveux encore mouillés. Les filles avaient dû prendre les photos justes après que Jane soit sortie de la douche, et attendre le moment le plus amusant pour les envoyer. C'est-à-dire juste avant qu'il ne doive faire son discours, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour être avec Jane.

-« _Toujours vivant_ ? » bipa à nouveau son téléphone, le message étant accompagné d'un smiley tirant la langue.

-« _C'est très mal ce que vous faîtes à votre fiancé Mlle Doe_ », renvoya Kurt en essayant de se recomposer et de reprendre une couleur normale sous l'œil amusé de Reade et sa petite amie.

-« _Juste pour être sûr que vous pensez à moi pendant votre discours directeur adjoint_ ». « _Et à ce que nous pourrions faire de notre week-end demain_ ».

-« Cette fille veut ma mort », lâcha Kurt en essayant de chasser les images qui envahissaient son esprit.

-« Tu devrais aller faire ton discours maintenant, signer ton chèque et t'éclipser avec que Tasha et Patterson ne la poussent à vraiment te rendre cinglé », se moqua Reade en le voyant nerveusement regarder son téléphone. L'agent et sa petite amie éclatèrent de rire en voyant le très sérieux directeur adjoint du FBI essayer de se rendre sur l'estrade sans que sa hâte ne paraisse suspecte. Suivant les conseils de son ami, Kurt fit son discours en essayant d'ignorer le bourdonnement de son téléphone qui l'informait de l'arrivée de plusieurs nouveaux messages, puis se dirigea vers l'urne faire sa donation avant de quitter les lieux avec autant de contrôle de lui-même que possible.

…..

Le retour lui sembla durer une éternité, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement, un concert de gloussements l'accueillit. Tasha et Patterson étaient assises chacune à un bout du canapé, Jane vêtue uniquement d'un vieux T-shirt une taille trop grand et d'un legging noir, allongée en travers. Depuis quelques temps, Kurt avait remarqué qu'elle délaissait ses anciens vêtements, trouvant sans doute ses jeans trop serrés maintenant que son ventre prenait de l'ampleur. Ses jambes reposaient confortablement sur celles de Zapata et sa tête sur un coussin installé sur les genoux de Patterson. Les trois jeunes femmes regardaient distraitement une quelconque comédie, pendant que la table basse était recouverte de diverses choses à grignoter, crackers, et autres pots de glaces plus ou moins vides.

-« Tout va bien patron ? Tu as l'air un peu tendu », lui dit Zapata avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Ma vengeance sera terrible », se contenta de lâcher Kurt en se laissant lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil et en jetant un regard noir à ses deux agents. Pas vraiment impressionnées, les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent de glousser avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran.

-« J'ai oublié de demander, vous avez des projets pour noël cette année » ? Interrogea d'un coup Patterson.

-« Nous passons le réveillon ici. Allie, Connor et le bébé seront là, nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux pour elle de faire son premier noël ensemble ». Jane et lui avaient commencés à sortir ensemble peu de temps après l'accouchement d'Allison, et il avait un temps craint que cela soit source de tensions entre les deux femmes. Mais Jane avait tout à fait compris qu'il avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. Sans compter que la relation d'Allison et Connor rendait caduque sa peur de le voir repartir auprès de l'US Marshal. Après quelques débuts maladroits, les quatre d'entre eux avaient trouvé un rythme de fonctionnement, et le bébé passait régulièrement un peu de temps avec son père et sa fiancée. D'autant plus qu'Allie et Jane étaient devenues relativement proches, surtout depuis que Jane était enceinte et avait d'innombrables questions sur la grossesse à poser.

-« Comme leurs parents respectifs habitent assez loin et que Connor est d'astreinte le 25 décembre, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde », poursuivit Kurt en jetant un regard amusé à Jane, lui indiquant d'un petit geste du menton de parler.

-« Roman aussi sera là », lança la brune en pivotant légèrement la tête pour regarder le visage de son amie au-dessus d'elle. Patterson rougit légèrement mais ne décolla pas les yeux du téléviseur, en essayant d'ignorer les regards gentiment moqueurs de ses amis.

-« Je sais que tu n'iras pas voir tes parents cette année, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire la fête avec nous » ? Demanda Weller.

-« C'est gentil, je vais y réfléchir », marmonna la blonde.

-« Non pas question », gronda Jane en la regardant fixement. « Tu viens et c'est tout ! »

-« Tu es coincée maintenant », la nargua Zapata. « Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte… ».

-« Ce sera amusant, il y aura plein de cadeaux… », ajouta Jane.

-« Dont plus de la moitié sont pour Emma puisque Jane estime qu'un seul cadeau ne suffit pas pour un bébé de 12 mois », rit doucement Weller.

-« Vraiment ? Combien de cadeaux est-ce que tu as achetés pour cette petite princesse » ? Demanda Tasha curieuse.

-« Deux », répondit rapidement la brune avant de croiser le regard moqueur de son fiancé. « Ou peut-être un peu plus… »

-« C'est-à-dire ? Trois ? Quatre ? » Insista Zapata amusée.

-« Plutôt cinq », avoua piteusement la brune en détournant les yeux.

-« Jane… » dit Kurt sur un ton d'avertissement, mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-« Juste cinq je promets », malheureusement pour elle son ton ne suffisait pas à tromper un agent expérimenté. Sur un signe de son patron, Tasha referma brusquement son bras droit sur les jambes de son amie, et commença à faire courir les doigts de sa main gauche sous la plante de ses pieds nus. La réaction de Jane fut immédiate et elle éclata de rire en agitant les jambes pour tenter de se libérer.

-« D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai acheté six cadeaux », couina la brunette entre deux rires, avant que Zapata n'arrête sa douce torture.

-« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une femme enceinte », les gronda gentiment Patterson, même si son sourire amusé démentait la sévérité de ses paroles.

-« Non », répondirent en cœur les deux autres agents avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Tant pis puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vous dirais pas… » commença Jane faussement vexée avant de s'interrompre et de poser une main sur son ventre.

-« Jane, est-ce que ça va » ?! Demanda Zapata brusquement inquiète qu'en essayant de lui échapper la brune ait pu faire un mauvais mouvement.

-« Le bébé », souffla la brune tatouée un peu incertaine. « Je crois qu'il vient de bouger. C'était très léger mais… ».

-« C'est normal », la renseigna gentiment Patterson. « Dans quelques temps les mouvements seront plus amples et on pourra même le sentir bouger en posant la main sur ton ventre ». Voyant son air un peu rêveur, Zapata attira le regard de Patterson, et les deux femmes clamèrent haut et fort qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer. Après de rapides embrassades, Kurt et Jane se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans leur nid douillet. Voyant bailler la jeune femme, Weller la souleva doucement comme une mariée franchissant le seuil, pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. La brune épuisée tomba endormie dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, et Kurt se dévêtit rapidement pour venir se coucher avec elle. À peine dans le lit, il sentit Jane inconsciemment se blottir contre sa poitrine, et il la serra contre lui, posant la main sur son ventre.

Oh oui, ce noël s'annonçait fantastique, pensa-t-il avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
